James Howlett (Earth-50701)
, formerly the | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearms covered in adamantium, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, hirsute physique. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, instructor | Education = | Origin = Mutant, later had Adamantium grafted to his skeleton by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Little is known of Wolverine's past, save that it was fraught with pain and loss. This much is known: his real name is James Howlett but he prefers to be called Logan. Long ago, he trained as a samurai in Japan. Later he became Weapon X, an operative for the Canadian government. Today, Logan is an X-Man, using his animal-keen senses, healing factor, and razor-sharp claws to help protect a world that fears and hates mutants. He is also an active member of the New Avengers.Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects Wolverine gets a message from Storm to aid the Avengers Mansion from the oncoming invasion. *'Street Fight:' Wolverine rushes through the streets of New York to Avengers Mansion. Wolverine must defeat all the enemies he encounters. ::Reward: For beating Wolverine's first mission, the player is awarded the Wolverine Card. *'House Party:' Wolverine finds Avengers Mansion overrun with alien invaders. He must navigate through the automated defenses of the mansion and cut the aliens to shreds. ::Reward: For beating Wolverine's second mission, the player is awarded the Avengers Mansion Card. *'Femmme Fatale:' At the secret laboratory beneath Avengers Mansion, Wolverine confronts an intruder who is stealing data from the Avengers' computer. :Wolverine: "Hey! What're you doing here!?" :Wink: "Now you see me." (teleports behind him) "Now you don't." (knocks him down and laughs) "Do you believe in magic?" :Wolverine: (After defeating Wink)"Look! You better give me some answers; I won't ask again: What are you doing here?" :Wink: "Just looking for something." :Wolverine: "How bout being more specific?" (Stabs Wink in the shoulder with his claws) "What something?" :Wink: (weakly)"Paragon...AHAHAHAHA." (teleports away) Elsewhere in the Mansion, Elektra receives a call from Daredevil for assistance as he is outnumbered. ::Reward: For beating Wolverine's third mission, the player is awarded The Wink Card. *'Claws of Fury:' Wolverine must defeat all the enemies on the bridge. (3 minute time limit) ::Reward: For beating Wolverine's fourth mission, the player is awarded Ultimate Fantastic Four #3 Comic. *'To Defy A Goddess:' Something has happened to Storm. Wolverine must defeat her! ::Reward: For beating Wolverine's fourth mission, the player is awarded Ultimate Fantastic Four #4 Comic. *'Casualties of War:' Wolverine's fate is decided when a battle is fought on the bridge. Wolverine is eventually defeated by Brigade, and joins the fold of heroes corrupted by Roekel. ::Reward: Upon defeating him, the player is awarded Beasts Of War Card. | Powers = Seemingly those of Wolverine of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Wolverine of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Hudson Family